1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved dispenser for mixing and using an acrylic resin or the like for coating fingernails or teeth or other such applications. During mixing the subject resins and hardeners tend to thicken or harden and clog and "gum up" the inlet and other parts of the dispenser. The contaminated resin should not be mixed with the fresh supply of resin or returned to the original storage container after use.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
In the prior art resins, such as acrylics and hardening agents or powders or other such materials, are applied as on the dentist's or manicurist's brush. If thereby contaminated and allowed to re-enter the pumping mechanism a build-up in the inlet pump mechanism requires time-consuming disassembling of the pump mechanism, cleaning the parts, or possibly discarding the unit as having been rendered inoperative.